Band and Bar
by SilkYuzu
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Soul Release needs that number one slot on the ratings list or else. The band goes to a small town where music rules and sin in written in the street. Can the wanna be singer and insane motorcyclist help? KaiRei BryanTala REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

All right, I got so sick of this first chapter, I _had _to rewrite it or I would explode. It is way to bland. Please review on this, I would like to know if this is any better than the original, if anyone can remember it that is.

XxXxXxXxX

It was god damn hot in the city. Hot, sticky, air and vents of steam rose out from the vents in the road. The sun shone annoyingly bright, scorching all beneath it in a bright blaze. The hint of roasting garbage was in the air, but it wasn't over powering.

An expensive car with four passengers was prowling the streets though. It was an uncommon sight in this particular town. Most everyone was in debt, or at least going to be. Tiny houses and jobs with little pay. People watching with fixed gazes as the Ferrari rolled down the street impressively.

Most spectators didn't know whether to mug the passengers for money, or let them be. Messing with the law was common, but this new group might be particularly troublesome. If they where important, a sentence in jail was almost certain.

Inside the Ferrari, where the AC was blasting, the four men where quite comfortable.

"So what's the word from your old man Kai?" Bryan, the 2nd guitarist, asked.

"We have to bring the ratings up." Kai, the 1st guitarist and lead singer, said simply as he steered the car. He kept a careful eye on the beat-necks on the side of the road. One of them tossed a rock around in his hands, almost threateningly. Most people did not seem at all trust worthy.

"And how do you propose we do that." Garland, The bass, said skeptically as he took another sip from his coffee. The hot drink burnt his lips and he winced, "Damn!"

"Watch it you moron." Bryan snapped from the passenger seat. "Scorching your tongue probably wouldn't be the best idea when we might have another gig soon."

"Oh shut up Bryan." Garland said with narrowed eyes, putting his coffee in the cup holder.

Kai shook his head in shame as he made another turn. "This is how the great _Soul Release_ acts behind the scenes." He thought bitterly to himself. "I'm grateful that we don't offer backstage passes." He said quickly.

"Why is that?" Bryan asked.

"Because our bickering would probably kill the fans." Kai snapped.

They weren't usually at each other's throats so much, but after being on the flight for at least 14 hours, this was an exception.

As they argued and bickered over themselves, a rusty beat up pick up drove next to them. In the back where two boys, one playing a simple melody on a dark blue bass, the other singing and upbeat song.

The singer was a young raven-haired boy with shining gold eyes wearing jeans and a white shirt. It was simple, but very flattering to his body. The old beat up white shirt showing a strip of tan skin and let his navel peek out.

The bass player had fiery red hair and was wearing all black, and boots. Obviously a Goth. And from the looks of it, he didn't give a damn about anything.

Kai turned his head and listened to the singer. His voice ran through Kai's ears easily, and he listened intently. The voice was light, but by no means weak. It was rough in spots, but the glory of moden music was in true essence perfect imperfection. But before he could act on his thoughts, the pick-up turned onto a different road.

"Who was that?" Bryan asked intrigued by the bass player.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Kai said as he watched the pick-up vanish in the distance.

xXxXxXxXxX

There it is! The new and improved chapter Prologue! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two in Band and Bar, hope you like it.

But I have one little problem, in my story Tala is Goth right? I know very close to nothing about them. So if anyone could tell me anything it would be greatly appreciated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Rei, did you see that car? Man, with the money it took to buy it, I could buy a house." Tala said as the pick up pulled into a small house's drive way.

Tala had three silver earrings in his right ear, and a pierced lip and eyebrow. He wore a fishnet style shirt and a leather dog collar around his neck, his pants where black and baggy with chains hanging off, and his boots went up to his knees and had about 40 buckles on them. His hair shot out to form devil horns with two thin wisps in his face; also, he had piercing blue eyes. He only had two friends. Blake and Rei. Kenny was more of an acquaintance.

"Yea, the people that own it must be really rich!" Rei said smiling at his friend as he pulled a hair behind his ear. Rei hopped out of the car and held Tala's bass until he jumped off too. Rei was wearing a white T-shirt and some jeans; he had two leather belts strapped to his thigh too. His hair was pulled in a long ponytail with his bangs and a few other wisps falling out to frame his face. Rei had amber colored eyes with cat like slits and sharp canine teeth that resembled fangs.

"Anyway, tomorrow a band is playing at the bar so we get double shifts." Tala said. "Oh well."

Blake got out of the front seat of the pick up and walked back to his friends. "C'mon I want to get in side the house and eat! I'm starving!"

Blake was also goth like Tala. He was wearing the baggiest pants known to man and his boots had about a million buckles on them, and he was sporting his favorite Marilyn Manson T-shirt. He had his lip pierced along with his left ear. Blake's hair was spiky silver with a few blue streaks in it.

"Ok ok, let's go." Rei laughed at his friend.

They made their way inside their home.

The house was small with only a few rooms. Each of the boys got their own room and there where two bathrooms, a living room/practice room, and a small kitchen.

Rei quickly cooked some dinner and served it.

"Food!" Blake exclaimed and started devouring it in huge bites.

Tala rolled his eyes and Rei giggled a bit.

Once they finished eating, they made their way to the practice room. Tala pulled out his bass again and started strumming a low beat. Blake put on a CD that Kenny made with all the other instruments for the back round.

Rei took a breath and started to sing. His voice light and loud at the same time.

_only see it on tv  
read it in the magazines  
celebrities that want sympathy_

all they do is piss and moan  
inside the rolling stone  
talking about how hard life can be

Id like to see them spend the week  
livin life out on the street  
I dont think they would survive

but they could spend a day or two  
walking in someone elses shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall   
they would fall  
Fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complainin  
always complainin  
if money is such a problem  
well they got mansions  
think we should rob them

well did you know when your famous you could kill your wife  
and there's no such thing as 25 to life  
as long as you got the cash to pay for coverage

and did you know if you were caught and you were smokin crack  
and McDonald's wouldn't even wanna take you back  
you could always just run for mayor of D.C.

Id like to see them spend the week  
livin life out on the street  
I dont think they would survive

but they could spend a day or two  
walking in someone elses shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complainin  
always complainin  
if money is such a problem  
well they got mansions   
think we should rob them

Fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complainin  
always complainin  
if money is such a problem  
you got so many problems  
think I could solve them

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
we'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes   
just stop complaining  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous


	3. Chapter 3

Rei took in a large breath of air at the end of the song.

"Great!" Tala said putting his bass down with care onto its stand. They did not have the money to replace it. "Rei you're amazing, I never get tired of your voice."

Blake walked over and gave Tala a put on the back. "You where good too, one of the best bass players I've ever heard."

"Thanks buddy." Tala said with a grin, as he spoke his tongue piercing flashed in the white light of the ceiling lamps.

"So guys, how much did we earn today at work?" Rei asked heading back to their small kitchen.

The three boys dug into their pockets to fish out any of their contents.

"$17.23 and a chewed pen." Blake said.

"3 gum wrappers, a half eaten cookie, an I-O-U, and $12.78." Tala said empting his large pockets.

"35.11 and twelve slips of paper with phone numbers on them." Rei said putting his amount on the table.

"Twelve today? Man Rei we should just sell you on the internet, with all the money we'd get we'd be kings!" Blake chuckled his silvery hair swayed as he laughed.

"Hey!" Rei gave his friend a light shove.

"Sorry Rei, if we sold you on the net we'd be masters of the universe with all that money." Tala said with a fake apologetic look.

"Yeah and if we sold you Tal, we'd be able to pay half of our rent." Blake chuckled.

"Oi! I resent that!" Tala said with mock hurt.

"So?" Blake asked.

Tala made a flying leap and tackled Blake to the floor in a playful manner.

"Hey get off! You weigh a ton!" Blake choked between laughs.

"Oh so now I'm fat?" Tala pouted.

The three boys looked at each other and laughed.

Life was perfect for them.

With Kai and his band

"Bryan, I want to find out who that boy was on the truck." Kai said as he changed the strings on his guitar.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Bryan asked from his place on the couch tuning his guitar.

"Find them." Was Kai's simple reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know it was short but I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in forever, been busy with my other stories you see. Holiday & Soldier I mean. Check them out please? I'd like feedback on them both. Anyway, I'd like to have some song suggestions for this story. Please tell me the title of the song and the band name.

Thanks!

Credit for the song in this chapter goes to SR-71

Once again, I don't own the song.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kai pulled up his silver car into the driveway if an expensive looking house. Slowly pulling into the garage so he didn't scratch it. He turned off the blasting music coming from the stereo. Their last album was playing at full volume. "He we are." Kai pulled out his keys and stepped out of the car. "The moving men should have finished bringing in and setting up our things."

"Finally." Bryan said. "It sure took them long enough ne?" He jumped out of the car without even opening to door.

Kai glared as he closed his car door. "Watch it Kutsenov, you scratch it, and I will hurt you." The car was a sport; it was all silver with a decal of a black phoenix on the front with the band name beneath it in purple letters.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Bryan said rolling his eyes a bit.

Spencer carefully got out of the car and headed for the door to the large house closely followed by Garland.

"Stop bickering will you?" Garland snapped.

"Fine." Kai scoffed and walked inside.

The inside was huge. Ivory painted walls and fine tile floors and carpets. A large room was the practice room with one wall that was completely glass, a huge window that showed off the well-kept grounds out back. Acres of green grass and trees in a huge garden.

The practice room had white walls and a hard black marble floor. Records lined the walls along with equipment and spare instruments. A recording station was also there so if they made a new song they could get it on a saved file.

The room on the other side of the wall was the living room with an expensive TV the size of a movie theatre screen, huge plush leather couches, shelves of DVDs, some that hadn't even been released. Video games on another shelf that went to their PS2, Xbox, Game Cube, and other game players.

The kitchen was fairly simple, knowing that the band could cook well enough but wouldn't need much. They mostly lived off snack food anyway.

Kai walked over to the phone to play back any messages. The phone beeped and played the last one that was saved.

"Boys, I got you a show at a bar tonight. It's in the downtown area and it's usually pretty packed. I want you to go play a concert there and show off a bit. We need to get our popularity up more as you know." A cold voice ordered, none other than the manager, Voltare. "Also, it wouldn't be a bad idea to bang some groupies while you're at it."

Kai and Bryan gave a small smirk at the short message.

"Banging groupies eh?" Bryan asked. "That looks right up your alley Kai."

"Mmm… Maybe. Sounds a bit fun." Kai shrugged with a smirk. He then looked around the house. "Looks like everything is in the right place."

Kai was wearing a tight tank top that stopped just above his navel so it showed a strip of skin that was tough with muscle. On his back, just barely peaking our from behind his shoulders was his tattoo; an ebony black phoenix with purple flames. Showing hours of working out. He wore tight black pants that moved on him like second skin. His black hair was held in a small ponytail that stopped before his shoulders. His right ear was pierced and had a small, black, metal feather dangling from his ear; no bigger than an inch long. His storm grey bangs were wild in front of his face giving him a godly appearance. His eyes where a strange shade of burgundy that seemed to burn.

"So it looks like we have a concert eh?" Bryan asked no one in particular. He wore a long sleeved grey shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows loosely. He wore black baggy pants covered with spiked chains. He wore spiked bracelets on each arm that sparkled in the light. His lip was pierced and both his ears were as well. His left ear had eight studs in it though along the way up. His lilac hair was shaggy with a few spiky strands that shot up slightly. His boots were charcoal black with about 30 buckles on them that were silver.

"Looks like it." Garland said. He sat down on the counter. He wore a black leather jacket and baggy grey pants with flames at the bottom. "Sounds like fun doesn't it Spence?"

Spencer nodded in agreement. He wore his normal outfit of green. However, he wasn't wearing the fuzzy hat.

At the bar

"Hey Rei!" Tala yelled as he bounded over to his friend who was cleaning off the bar with a small towel.

"What's up Tal?" Rei asked smiling. He stopped working and put the rag on his hip. He had changed clothes due to his boss's orders. A red halter top and semi-tight black pants that showed off his perfect ass and taught stomach. His hair was let free without a wrap. Around his neck was a simple leather collar with a silver pendant.

"Nice get up." Tala chuckled.

"Shut up. I have to wear it remember." Rei said smugly.

"Yeah I know I just like to annoy people." Tala grinned happily. "Anyways, the boss just told me that we're having a concert here tonight!"  
"Really?" Rei asked surprised. "What band?"

"You know that new one everyone's talking about? Soul Release?" Tala asked. "Well it's them!"

"Wow! How'd we managed to get a band like that?" Rei asked dumbfounded.

"Not a clue." Tala shrugged. "Anyways, I have to move some of the tables around, boss says that he wants a dance floor and stuff. So Kenny is setting up lights."

"Ok cool. I'll finish up here then see if I can't help you out." Rei said smiling.

"Nope sorry, boss says he wants you to great the band and take care of them. You know, get them drinks and stuff. They'll be coming here in a bit, so they can get ready before this place opens for the night." Tala said to his friend.

"Oh. Ok. No problem." Rei said starting to wipe the table so it shined. "Just as long they don't treat me like a groupie."

"If they do let me know ok?" Tala asked suddenly becoming serious.

"Ok." Rei nodded then continued wiping the wood in front of him it started to shine in front of him as he polished it.

With Kai

"Come on you lazy asses! Get in the car!" Kai yelled from inside the garage to the inside of the house. "Bring your instruments too. Except for you Spencer, they'll provide drums for you."

"Coming!" Garland called as he came out with his silver base.

"Hey Bry grab my guitar will you?" Kai called as he got in his car once again.

"Got it." Came Bryan's smooth reply. He walked out with Kai's black guitar. It had a silver Phoenix that was hand painted on it. He also held his guitar, which was a deep purple color, almost blue.

The entire band clambered into the car and put the instruments in their cases. Kai revved the engine one and then sped off to the bar.

"I wonder if they'll be a good crowd tonight." Bryan asked.

"Most likely, I mean, our stadiums are usually packed." Kai said smoothly. "I'm confused why we're singing at some bar though."

"I think that the boss is a friend of our dear manager." Garland said.

A few minutes later Kai pulled up his car into the back of the bar where it would be safe from any robbers or fans. The group got out of the car all holding a case with their instrument except for Spencer who walked quietly behind. Kai banged on the back door harshly. "Oi! It's us, the band!"

"Coming!" Came the faint call from inside. It sounded almost feminine actually. The door then opened up showing Rei. "Um yeah come on in. I'll show you were you can put your instruments behind stage." He stared walking off.

Bryan gave a look at Kai with a raised eyebrow and wolf whistled.

Kai smirked and said lowly "Back off Kutsenov, I get dibs on this one."

"Aw you get all the good ones." Bryan glared a tad.

"Anyway, I think he's that kid that was on the pick up truck." Kai said as he started to follow Rei with Bryan and the other two following suit.

Rei lead them to the back stage area where a couch and table were sitting. The band set their things on the table then flopped down on the couch.

"Hey kid." Bryan said.

"Yeah?" Rei asked.

"Get me a drink will ya? Hard vodka." Bryan said. "You might as well get one for all of us."

"Um sure. No problem." Rei said then jumped off the stage area over to the bar that was off to the side.

Kai's eyes were glued to Rei's backside as he walked off.

"Hey." Came a curt voice from the floor near the tables. "Watch it while you have the chance cause there is no way you're going to get it." Tala almost growled in defense of his friend while the singer stared.

Bryan looked at Tala for a long moment scanning his body and smirked slightly.

"Oh? And why won't I? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Kai asked raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"No." Tala glared. "I'm his best friend. And I won't let you use him then leave him broken like some groupie." He put his hands on his hips and glared more.

"Hn." Kai said closing his eyes. "We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five!

Ok song credit goes to the band the All American Rejects, I did not do it!

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Get me a drink will ya? Hard vodka." Bryan said. "You might as well get one for all of us."

"Um sure. No problem." Rei said then jumped off the stage area over to the bar that was off to the side.

Kai's eyes were glued to Rei's backside as he walked off.

"Hey." Came a curt voice from the floor near the tables. "Watch it while you have the chance cause there is no way you're going to get it." Tala almost growled in defense of his friend while the singer stared.

Bryan looked at Tala for a long moment scanning his body and smirked slightly.

"Oh? And why won't I? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Kai asked raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"No." Tala glared. "I'm his best friend. And I won't let you use him then leave him broken like some groupie." He put his hands on his hips and glared more.

"Hn." Kai said closing his eyes. "We'll see." Kai pulled his guitar out of its case and began to tune it with ease.

"What songs tonight?" Garland asked his group. "We want to make a good concert."

"I defiantly want to do _Phenomenon_ and _Tomorrow_." Kai said as he finished tuning.

"I was thinking we also do _Rawkfist._" Bryan said tuning. "Maybe even _Goodbye_."

Kai gave a curt nod, sounds good to me so far, of we think of others later we'll just add them in, although I don't want to pull an all nighter, I'd like to be able to have some fun tonight."

"Fun with the sexy bartender." Bryan coughed.

Kai shot a glare. "Shut up."

Meanwhile Tala walked over to Rei by the bar. "Hey Rei, I want you to be on guard tonight." Tala said quietly.

"Hm? Why?" Rei asked as he finished pouring the drinks.

"The bastard lead singer is looking at you like a piece of ass." Tala scowled. "Just don't let him do anything stupid to you ok?"

"Um, ok I won't." Rei nodded and started to walk back with the drinks. "Here ya go." Rei handed each of the band members their drink and was about to jump back off stage when his boss walked in.

"Ah! Soul Release, I see you made it safely. Is everything to your liking?" He asked in a cold almost fake voice.

"Yes Boris, everything is fine." Kai said with a nod as he drank from his drink.

"The staff isn't bad either." Bryan said with a smirk directed at Kai.

Kai shot another glare to his counterpart and set his guitar down on a stand.

"Oh I see you've met Rei then, feel free to ask him to do anything, he'll be happy to comply." The man said.

"B-Boris!" Rei said in shock quietly. He didn't like the fact that his boss was giving the band an invitation practically to molest him.

"Hush Rei, be a good stripper and see to it that they stay happy." Boris said with a grin then walked off to the side.

Rei's eyes bored into his boss's back as he turned and left. "How dare him."

"Stripper, eh?" Kai asked with a smirk. The rest of the group chuckled.

"Um, I have to go… um … help Tala!" Rei came up with the quickest excuse he could and started to leave in a hurry.

"Not so fast love." Kai said as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Rei's waist pulling him back. He sat back down pulling Rei onto his lap. "You have to keep me happy right?"

"Y-yes." Rei said meekly, highly uncomfortable on the celebrity's lap.

"Well then I guess you better stay were you are love." Kai said smirking pulling Rei against his chest using the arm that was placed around his thin waist.

Bryan and Garland chuckled while Spencer rolled his eyes at Kai's antics.

"Rei! Get over here and clean this floor! It's filthy!" Boris yelled from the other side of the bar, off the stage.

"Thank you." Rei said quietly as he slipped off the celebrity's lap.

"What?" Kai asked hearing the lithe boy's words and feeling a bit jarred that someone was happy to leave him.

"Um I said nice to meet you." Rei said quickly then pivoted off the stage over to his angry boss where he was instructed to clean the floor that was proclaimed 'filthy.'

"Oh burn." Garland chuckled. He watched the lithe boy hurry off, and in no way was he upset about leaving. "Seems like you're loosing your touch Kai."

"He's just being stubborn." Kai snorted. "I'll have him by the end of the night, unless I find someone better."

"The red head seems protective dontcha think?" Bryan asked looking over at the said Goth who was still working on tables.

"Nah." Garland said sarcastically. "No shit Sherlock."

"Thank god." Rei thought as he picked up a cleaning cloth, got on his hands and knees, and started scrubbing. "H-he scared me." The soapsuds and bubbles shone on the floor and each bubble held a reflection of Rei's face. "Ha! He probably doesn't even know my name and yet he flirts. That will tell more about his character than any conversation." Rei chuckled to him self quietly at the thought.

He thought about how the handsome Russian brought him onto his lap. "I must have been blushing like a school girl." Rei thought shamefully. "I can't believe I just let him do that!"

He scrubbed the floor furiously trying to wipe the thought out of his mind almost. The floor was shining now that it was clean. "Wait." Rei said under his breath quietly. "When it's finished I'll probably have to go back to them!" He thought.

Tala walked over quickly, making sure Boris didn't see. "Rei! I'll try and keep you with jobs so you don't have to go back to those pricks. I can't believe they're treating you like a groupie!"

"It's no big deal, just one night right?" Rei gave a weak smile as he picked up his cloth and dried off the now shining floor.

"Still." Tala scowled, "I don't like it. Rei, they're going to take advantage of you because Boris practically handed you to them on a silver platter. Especially the lead singer, the one with two-tone hair. I don't like him. Avoid him if you can."

"He scares me." Rei replied softly as he put his cleaning things away.

"He's trying to intimidate you into submission, don't succumb to him ok?" Tala asked with concern in his ice blue eyes. Then Tala went back to his tables to finish.

Rei took a deep breath and took a peek at the band, he found that the lead singer's eyes were pointed directly at him still holding him in their ruby gaze.

"Ok Rei what always calms you down?" He thought to himself when one of the songs he wrote with Blake popped into his head. He smiled and started to sing it to himself under his breath as he pulled out a mop and went to another section of the floor.

_  
Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Instantly, he started to calm down and he let his mind wander. He moved his mop to the beat as he sang to himself. It always calmed him down, no matter what. He allowed his mind to wander.

The beat picked up and Rei twirled around a bit forgetting about the Russian watching him with interest.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

Kai watched as the boy twirled around with his mop, cleaning up the floor so when the guests came in, it would be perfect. "What the hell is he doing?" Kai said under his breath as the boy twirled about, swaying his hips. Kai stood up quietly and got off the stage without making a sound. He walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of its many cushioned stools. He heard the boy singing in his melodic voice.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

"It is the boy from the pick up." Kai thought to himself. "That voice… Why is he a bartender? There is no possible way a recording studio would turn him down!" Kai shifted weight on his seat causing a loud squeak to be heard.

Rei froze and whipped around to see what had made the sound. He saw Kai with his arms crossed death glaring the stool like it was the cause of global hunger, global warming, and all wars known to man kind all at the same time.

"Damn." Kai cursed narrowing his eyes knowing he had been caught. He regained his composure and looked at Rei. "You have a lovely voice."

"T-thanks." Rei stuttered from embarrassment, he rarely let anyone here him sing. The only ones were Tala, Blake, and sometimes Kenny.

"Kai! Get your ass up here! This bar opens in 30 minutes! Get set up already!" Bryan yelled from up on stage where he was setting up his amp.

Garland and Spencer were also setting up, connecting wires.

"Coming!" Kai called back, he took one last glance at Rei. "You'll see more of me tonight love." He turned and went up the stage to where he set up his amp and checked his guitar one last time.

Later that Night

The doors had opened and people flooded in droves, the crowded the dance floor and any open table.

Tala, Rei, and Kenny sat behind the bar watching the room fill up quickly.

"Full house eh?" Tala asked. "I guess this bad is popular after all."

"Apparently." Kenny said.

Boris walked over. "Rei!"

"Y-yes?" Rei asked startled, he didn't know his boss was even around.

"Kai has requested that you dance on stage, it seems no stage dancer's were hired." Boris said quickly. "Tala, you'll be bartender tonight."

"Dancing? With them!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yes! Now go!" Boris grabbed Rei's wrist and dragged him behind stage where the band was behind the curtain. "The show starts in 5 minutes, just do what they tell you." Then he sulked off into the darkness of the growing crowd.

Rei sighed and walked over to the band slowly.

"Seems our dancer has finally arrived." Bryan said playing with his pick, which was in his mouth.

"So… What do you want me to do?" Rei asked quietly.

"Well, for the most part, you'll be dancing with me. Most of the songs we're doing don't need me playing my guitar, so I need something to do." Kai said.

"Oh… U-um ok." Rei said.

"Here we go." Garland said as the curtain moved and the bar darkened so only the stage was illuminated.

Kai grabbed Rei and put a muscled arm around his waist. He put the microphone up to his lips. "Are you mother fuckers ready!" He yelled into the mike.

The crowed howled and cheered. Hands flew up into the air and screams of girls were heard.

"I said are you mother fuckers ready!" Kai yelled louder into the mike at the crowed that was going wild. "I'd like to introduce you to my bitch for the night…." He pushed Rei forward a bit so the crowd could see him better. "Rei!"

Catcalls were heard as men and women alike stared at Rei.

"Hey baby, wanna come over to my place?"

"Nice ass there babe!"

"Hey Kai, share would ya?"

Kai smirked at the last comment. He pulled Rei closer to his chest and kissed him on the lips feverishly. "No."


	6. Chapter 6

Here I am again… Sorry, I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment and I really and stuck here.

Thoughts?

Ideas?

The English translation of Jolin Tsai's song Guai Mao?

All are accepted! And needed actually.

Please help me out here folks.

Also, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MOTORCYCLES!

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Rei fought two urges as he stormed behind stage after the concert ended. One was to die right there on the spot, and the other was to maul Kai with the nearest object.

He had danced with that foul perverted jerk! For 2 hours! Hours!

Bryan and Kai were still on stage, messing with the fans, being the glory hounds they were. Kai pulled off his shirt and threw it into the crowed where it was promptly torn apart by to many people grabbing at it.

Kai was grinning as he walked back stage. "Nice job babe." He pulled Rei up flush against him and kissed him on the lips.

Rei struggled, "Get off!" He pushed Kai away as quickly as he could and took a step back. "Just don't touch me okay?"

Bryan shrugged, "Playing hard to get eh?" He smirked at Kai, "Seems like he likes you a lot then."

"Apparently." Kai smirked, "Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to that Tala guy or whatever that was cleaning tables."

"Why do you wanna talk to him?" Bryan asked bewildered, "Red-heads aren't your thing."

"Business." Kai said simply, he turned and went farther back stage where Tala was cleaning. "Oi." He said to get the other's attention, "Servant guy."

Tala snapped his gaze on Kai, "I am not a servant!"

"Yeah sure whatever." Kai rolled his eyes not caring. "I heard a rumor going around that you have the fastest wheels ever seen on a cycle." He leaned against the wall and brushed some hair out of his face, "I wanna race."

"No." Tala said simply turning back to his work.

"Aw come on!" Kai said upset, "What are you, afraid of me or somethin'?" He stepped closer to Tala and towered above him menacingly, "You're not man enough to take me on?"

"No." Tala said slowly, "I don't take on rich punks with nothing backing them up but hot air." He turned his nose up, "And who walk around half naked asking for challenges."

"If you win I will pay you two-million in cash." Kai said.

Tala's head snapped up. "Two-million?"

Kai pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and waved it in the air. "Right here."

"What's in it for you?" Tala asked, not trusting him.

"Hm… I get to pick one thing in your house and keep it." Kai said after thinking a moment.

"This is insane…" Tala sighed. "Deal." He thrust his hand out for Kai to shake.

Kai grabbed it roughly and shook it, "Tonight at 11 PM."

"Downtown, by the warehouse, in the Bronx. No cops." Tala said.

"We'll both go alone, no spectators." Kai said as they set the terms.

Tala pulled away and walked over to Rei, deciding to keep the match a secret. "You ok there?"

"I feel sick." Rei said softly.

"I would too, lets go home." Tala wrapped and arms around Rei's shoulders and led him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11 PM came quickly. Tala was waiting at the warehouse impatiently. "Typical rich kid. Doesn't even show up." He pulled a light out of his pocket and slid it in his mouth. He patted around his pockets looking for a lighter.

Lighting the cigarette, he took in a long deep breath and looked up at the city sky. No stars as usual.

"Good to see you showed." Kai said riding up next to him. He planted his foot down onto the ground to steady his bike.

"Hmm…" Tala smirked, "I was starting to think you chickened out." He climbed onto his bike and revved the engine. "From here to my place. That's about 40 blocks west on Zombie Street."

"Zombie Street?" Kai asked. "If this town names streets like that I am in heaven."

"Cranberries street." Tala said shaking his head, "You know the band? They wrote the song Zombie?"

"I knew that." Kai snapped.

"Sure." Tala rolled his eyes. "Let's just race." He revved his engine again.

"When that light goes green." Kai said gesturing to the traffic light in front of them as he pulled down the glass on his helmet.

Tala nodded and followed suit and waited eagerly for the light to change.

Yellow…

Red...

Green!

The two flew forward, pumping their engines. Dodging past cars and other things in the street, they sped forward.

Lights whirred past them in a flash and cars honked in annoyance and alarm.

The race was on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I know, very short. Please review and help me out!


	7. Chapter 7

Right off the bat, I want to say I'm really sorry for the huge delay in my updates. I can't even come up with an excuse, I'm really sorry!

I have a little writers block, but it will pass soon as usual.

I love you NKingy! The she is the best and has decided to draw a picture of Tala from this story! I'll let you know when it's done…

Also, I'm going to put hints to songs and bands in this story. There's one in this chapter, and I'm interested to see if anyone can get it. I'll make them harder each update, but I think this one is pretty easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying past turns at amazing speeds and leaning low to the ground below them, the rock star and the Goth surged foreword. Cars honked angrily at them and people yelled from the sidewalks as they were cut of by the two speed demons.

"Nice town…" Kai thought sarcastically rolling his eyes. This kid was good, damn good.

Tala sighed knowing that he might have to get a bit dirty in this race. The stakes where so high, he couldn't afford to loose. Sliding low into the seat and holding on with his knees, he pulled himself up into a wheelie and cut right in front of the rock star beside him.

"Hey!" Kai yelled in anger, swerving to the side making him loose speed and fall back in the race.

Tala smirked and set his other wheel back down on the ground, looking behind at Kai for just a second.

Just then, a car pulled past a red light and zoomed past him at eighty, going past a red light.

Tala's eyes widened and he swerved away in the nick of time to avoid crashing. "Damn car!" Tala yelled through grit teeth, the blasted moron was going to cost him the race!

Kai smiled darkly as he pulled ahead of the red head, waving as he did so.

Tala glared and flipped him off promptly; trying to get back his speed and get back out in front of the race.

An intersection was coming up, cars flying past at high speeds. Most of the people ignoring the light and doing as they pleased. What do you expect? It was the slums, no one gave a damn.

Neither did Tala.

Two trucks at the intersection where heading towards each other, the gap between them closing fast.

Kai was comfortably ahead and turned around the back of the truck, not bothering to go through the center. He was winning anyway.

Tala didn't have that luxury. He revved the engine and surged forward, cursing as his legs grazed against the metal of the truck. He prayed that it wasn't bleeding, Rei would kill him if he knew he was racing again. His leg stung like a bitch.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he saw that Tala had caught up to him. Blasted little rat.

The two where neck and neck, flying down the street.

That's when the elderly woman living on Tonic street decided to go out to a store on the other side of the road. She had poor vision. She didn't see the two petrol heads coming towards her.

Kai swerved to the side, barely avoiding her. Almost stopping completely, "Argh! Stupid woman!"

"If you could only see!" Tala thought bitterly, the woman always made things difficult.

He prayed silently that he wasn't as insane as Rei thought him to be and pulled himself up into an Endo, or a nose-wheelie and Kenny called it. He leaned foreword, pulling the bike with him, falling head over. He closed his eyes tight; maybe this wasn't a good idea…

The back wheel hit the road perfectly, flipping Tala right side up and continued to move foreword.

Tala blinked a few times as he tried to figure out why he was still alive. He should be dead. He brought his hand off the gas and slowed down a little. Looking behind him, he saw Kai starting up his bike and coming after him.

After him.

Tala grinned, he was in the lead! He surged forward, home free.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling into the driveway of the first house on the finish street, Tala smiled and pulled off his dark black helmet. He shook his hair, which plastered to his head in light sweat. He grinned as Kai pulled in behind him. "That's how we race around here rich boy."

"Shut up." Kai growled, yanking off his helmet. "There is no way in hell you should have pulled that off. No way in hell. You should be dead. Not standing there before me." Kai crossed his arms and squeezed his biceps tightly, "No one turns an Endo into… that."

"I call it an Insane." Tala said thoughtfully, since he came up with it, he should be able to name it right? "By the way…" Tala smiled and rubbed him thumb and forefinger together, "I think that was a two million dollar stunt I pulled off there along with the race."

Kai grunted and pulled out the wad of cash from his pocket, bitterly tossing it to the read-head. "This isn't the end I hope you know." He walked back to his bike and put his helmet back on, the glass visor still up, "I plan on coming back to that quaint little bar that you work at."

"Be my guest." Tala shrugged, pocketing the money. "One thing though, leave the kid alone."

"The kid?" Kai asked, "You mean the black haired boy?" he scoffed, "I'm surprised he isn't famous himself. Even more than that, he acts as if he's never been close to some, like what I did with him on stage. Leaving him alone is insane. Even more so than that suicidal trick of yours." With that, Kai pulled down his visor and sped off angrily, still fuming about his lost cash, Bryan was going to kill him…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait folks… For those of you that might have me on your alert list, you know that I have been writing up a slew of one-shots lately.

xXxXxXxXx

Kai threw his helmet on the floor of the garage as he walked into the house. He stuffed his balled fists into his pockets in an effort not to break something. "Damn it all." .He muttered, biting his lower lip as he glared at nothing in particular.

Bryan and the rest of the group would be upset. 2 million was still 2 million – even in the lives of superstars.

Kai winced, Bryan hated it when he raced and the last time his lecture was not fun in the least. The older Russian was once a racer himself, but after a bad spill in the middle of a race, he gave it up. The huge scar on his leg was proof enough why.

Kai opened the fridge, pulled out the carton of milk, and unscrewed the cap. He walked over to the couch and took greedy sips from the carton to calm himself. Kai flipped on the TV with the nearby remote and flipped through the channels.

"Local bar hosting another concert from _Soul Release_, can't wait for what they've got in store later tonight. And it seems like the lead singer, Kai Hiwatari, is picking dancers from the crowd!" The TV host showed a picture of Kai and Rei together dancing to the beat of a song, "So here's a good chance to get up close and personal with the band I'd say."

Kai groaned and flipped TV off. He was supposed to win that damn race and pick the boy. Taking another swig of milk, he shook his head. "It's not gonna be easy getting him…" He crossed his legs, propped them up on the glass coffee table in front of him, and took a moment to look at the metal buckles on his boots.

Betting against the red head would be problematic. The red head had no reason to race against him now that he had that 2 million. Last time, Kai had advantage, and now he was just a guy with a motorcycle.

He groaned again and finished off the carton of milk and as he got up, he wiped off the trickles that escaped his mouth with a sleeve. Hopefully Bryan wouldn't find out about the money for a while. Prolonging his life as a free man seemed like a good idea to Kai, knowing that the second Bryan found out, he would be shackled in the bathroom for long periods of time.

His mind wandered back onto the subject of a certain singer and found himself loosing himself to the image in his head.

Kai had never had to earn anything in his life, least of all men. All of them fawned over him and came in waves of two or three at a time actually. It was quite a shock to his system that he would actually have to win this one over time.

He didn't know how much time he could stand though.

Sure Kai knew about flirting, but from a standpoint of someone who was willing. This would be different because his 'victim' would rather be doing something else than _him._

Kai promptly decided that this was unacceptable, no little poor boy would say no to him. What didn't he have? He had the money, the looks, the publicity, and all the right connections that could get him where or what ever he wanted. Diamonds and rubies where common gifts from him to his… chosen peoples… In addition, the fact that he was a rock star must have counted for something.

Why did he want the poor boy anyway? What did he have to offer besides a pretty face and a nice voice?

It didn't matter. Kai wanted him, and he would make dearest Rei see his point of view. All it would take was some persuasion… In addition, that horrid man that owned the bar, although stupid, would probably be helpful. He could manipulate the owner to his will without a problem, but once he had gotten Rei to where he wanted him, dealing with his loathing might be troublesome.

Kai walked back into the kitchen and scrounged around for a pen, which he later found under the dishwasher. Without any available paper, he grabbed a receipt that was sitting on the counter by the fridge and began scribbling down random words.

_Frustration_

_Confusion_

_Obsession_

_Asphyxiation_

A beat slowly developed in his head, and he looked over the words. They would make a nice chorus together… and if he added a bridge like this…

Kai scribbled madly over the back of the receipt writing out an entire song in a few minuets. Reading over it, he accepted the fact that it was still rough around the edges, and would need tweaking in areas because not all of the lyrics felt right yet. Quickly coming up with the title "-_tion_", he stuffed the receipt in his pocket and then made his way back over to the couch as he grabbed the phone from it's receiver.

"Hello, operator?" Kai started, laying back on the couch and massaging his temple with a free hand, "Get me the number for Rei Kon…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tala fingered the wad of money in his hand warily when he walked inside the house. Was it even real?

Pulling out a bill, he held it up to the light and looked for the symbols that where hidden in it to show that it was real.

It was.

Never in his life had Tala seen so much money in the same place at the same time. Except maybe in the back alleyways where thugs sold their drugs to some middle school kid. Drugies at a young age was quite popular in the neighborhood, and at one point Tala was totally against it and encouraged as many people as he could to avoid drugs. However, after a year or so with no success he gave up and decided that he didn't care anymore.

If some kid wanted to get stoned and die, he would probably let them go. It was not his life.

Spending his new cash would be different. Should he just go out and tell Rei what he bet?

No, Rei would be furious with him! He had risked everything… and if he had lost…

No, he won! In addition, for now, he would have to keep his prize as a secret. He would have to spend his new money sparingly and discretely. Deciding what to spend it on would be the hardest part, so putting in an account for safekeeping would probably be the safest option. And if he left it there, the interest would only build the amount of cash up higher. As long as no one stole it from him.

Suspicion might also be a problem, who was he, a poor young kid, to have more money on hand than most people had on a yearly basis. And the law was tough around this area, and the police would most likely have a field day with him. Tala did not intend to spend any time behind bars while trying to explain where he got two million without stealing it. Ha! Hardly possible.

He shoved the bill in his hand into his jacket pocket. He might have to put thee majority of his new cash into the bank, but having a bit right now wouldn't be that bad. He walked into his small bedroom, which was right across the hall from Rei's and right next to Blake's. Inside, he scrounged around for a temporary safe spot. Finding an old suitcase, he stuffed the remaining money into it. Then he slid it into his closet and shut the door quickly. Tala couldn't help but chuckle at his stupid attempt to protect the cash. It almost seemed like a joke, so simple and stupid.

Thinking fast, he grabbed a piece of lead for a mechanical pencil and put it on the door of the closet just so that if it was opened, the lead would snap unless it was moved. This was also simple and stupid, but a sure way to find if someone had opened the closet.

Tala took a step back and scratched the back on his head with a chuckle, then again, if it was opened the person would take the money and he would have no leads as to who took it. Either way, Tala supposed, it was pointless.

Suddenly, Tala heard the front door open, "Tala I'm back from work!". It was Rei, and he sounded tired. "I'm just going to grab a bite to eat then I'm going to bed."

"M'kay." Tala called back, checking one more time that the cash was well hidden. "There's some left over black berries in the fridge if you're interested." He had to act normal, if it sounded like he had something to hide, Rei would suspect him of something. Rei was always good at that kind of thing.

Back in high school, Rei had aspired to become a detective or to write mystery novels for a living. He was quite good at it.

Rei hummed as he got those black berries that Tala mentioned and piled them into a bowl. As soon as he popped one into his mouth, the phone rang. Rei chewed quickly and swallowed before answering, 'Hey, it's Rei here."

Kai paused for a moment, "Look I need to talk to you."

"Is this Hiwatari?" Rei asked in shock, "How did you get my number?"

"The operator."

Rei sighed, "What could you possible need to say to me. I though it was clear that I hated your guts."

"Well yeah." Kai said bluntly, "I know that. And that's the reason I'm calling."

"What?" Rei didn't get it.

"Can we like, try this again?"

"Try _what_ again? We never where anything in the first place and I've known you for a handful for a few hours." Rei snapped.

"I know." Kai's eyes narrowed on the other side of the line, "Look I wanna see if we could have something. Just humor me and go out to get a coffee with me tomorrow."

"I have work." Rei replied instantly.

"I'll take care of it." Kai said hopefully.

Rei paused, "For the entire week. No less." If he had to spend time with the slime ball he would need some kind of reward.

"Done." Kai said, holding the phone a little tighter.

Rei sighed, leaning against the wall a bit, "Alright. I'm free at noon tomorrow."

Kai smirked, "So then I'll meet you at Rocco's Coffee Place tomorrow then."

Rei rolled his eyes and hung up.


End file.
